castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Deathrune Siege
The Deathrune Siege was the first Raid to be introduced to Castle Age. You must use a Drake Helm to start it. Keep in mind that you need to summon it through alchemy, as summoning link through raid currently doesn't work. = Basic Information = Up to 100 people total may participate in the battle for the advanced Campaign and up to 75 people for the easy Campaign. Each Raid has 2 phases, in which you must defeat a number of enemy soldiers (see below). You can participate in two battle modes: Invade or Duel, each costing 1 stamina. Depending on your timing, you can earn 1 or 2 kills every time you fight. See Notes for more details. There are also two other modes, Invade x5 and Duel x5, that show up when you reach 30 stamina. These work the same way as the regular Invade and Duel options, except that it costs 5 stamina and you can earn either 5 or 6 kills for every fight. You can participate in up to 6 raid at one time (including your own). Time Available and Kills Required = Attacking = The siege is harder than it might first appear because it only ends when a certain number of kills is reached. Siege weapons can account for only 1800 of the 11500 kills required for the Advanced Siege; the rest of the kills need to be made via 'normal' attacks. Each point of stamina spent on normal attacks can get you at most 2 kills; meaning it takes a total of at least (4850+75+100)=5025 stamina to beat the two stages of the advanced difficulty siege. This, coupled with the chance that you might be pitted against an opponent you can't beat, causes the Deathrune Siege to take a significant amount of time/stamina. It is recommended to only Invade or Duel (instead of Invading x5 or Dueling x5). If you wait about 20 seconds for the battle list to change without refreshing on a page, you have the ability to get a +1 kill, making it so you get 2 kills on that attack. *If you choose the x5 option and wait until the battle list refreshes, you also have a chance to get a +1 kill, but then you will only get 6 kills. If you had attacked that person 5 times (instead of attacking once using the x5 option) you would now have 10 kills, instead of 6. *The only disadvantage of using single attacks is the time invested in waiting for the battle list refresh so that you can earn a +1 kill. To assist in reducing this time see the "+1 Kill Strategy" section below. Siege Weapons = Rewards = There are currently two levels of this battle, and therefore two known sets of possible drop rewards Rewards While Fighting Rewards After Finishing Lower Tier: Deathrune Siege I Rewards After Finishing Upper Tier: Deathrune Siege II Notes *The x5 invades and x5 duels counts as 1 invade and 1 duel in the achievements counter. *You can earn up to 10 demi points of any demi god every day, like during normal battle. **These points count towards the same cap, so this demi point source is still restricted to 50 points per day (it does not matter whether you combine raids and normal battle.) **Using Morrigan or Angelica as your active general grants you a chance to receive 2 or 3 demi points of the same type for a win instead of the normal 1; these extra demi points do not count towards the 50 point per day limit. **In addition to those demi points you can earn 1 or 2 extra demi points of Ambrosia, Azeron or Malekus. You don't have to win the battle for this demi point source. Using Morrigan or Angelica as your active general increases the chances of receiving extra demi points. *Occasionally in an attack, you may receive one or two Battle Points and/or one or two Battle Hearts. Beating stronger opponents results in a higher chance to get at least one Battle Heart. *The second stage of the advanced version of the siege used to be 11,000 soldiers. +1 Kill Strategy * Multiple Tabs Version: ** Open a couple of tabs with the raid, enough so that you need at least 20 seconds to pass through all of them. ** Wait 20-30 seconds and then attack a target on the first tab. Switch to the next tab and attack again and so on. *** If you have lost a battle, wait 20-30 seconds before attacking again; you will get the same target and will lose again otherwise. ** You always get the same Demi Point type for successive Attacks on a tab. To receive another Demi Point type don't Attack again, but choose another target from the list. * '''Strategy Guide: '''Use the strategy guide for more consistent +1 kill results which will (at minimum) double the hearts received for the stamina used. Category:Battle